fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Lalaloopsy
This is a fan-made MGA-Gemmy line. Each of the Lalaloopsys dance to fun songs. Basic Lalas Peanut Big Top-Lalaloopsy Theme (from the movie) Spot Splatter Splash-the first Lalaloopsy commercial jingle Mittens Fluff n' Stuff-Baby It's Cold Outside Kat Jungle Roar-Wild Thing and Jungle Boogie Marina Anchors-Rock the Boat and Sea Cruise Ace Fender Bender-Lowrider and Riding Dirty Sunny Side Up-Sweet Home Alabama Berry Jars 'n' Jam-Suspicious Minds and Rawhide Charlottle Charades-In the Mood Bea Spells-a-Lot-School's Out for Summer and ABC (by the Jackson 5) Confetti Carnivale-That's Amore Tippy Tumblelina-Anniversary Waltz and Blue Danube Mari Golden Petals-Waltz of the Flowers Rosebud Longstem-Roses Are Red My Love and You Are My Sunshine Yuki Kimono-Turning Japanese and Butterfly Lovers Toffee Cocoa Cuddles-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Crumbs Sugar Cookie-Lalaloopsy TV Theme Patch Treasurechest-Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum Dot Starlight-Blinded Me with Science Ember Flicker Flame-Canned Heat, Fire and The Heat Is On Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises-Love Hurts Pepper Pots 'n' Pans-Asereje April Sunsplash-Sunglasses at Night and Somewhere Over the Rainbow Swirly Figure Eight-Skater's Waltz Scoops Waffle Cone-Ice Ice Baby Sahara Mirage-Genie in a Bottle Star Magic Spells-Black Magic Woman Jewel Sparkles-If You Can Dream (from the "Pop Dreamers" CD) Peppy Pom Poms-Mickey Misty Mysterious-I'll Put A Spell On You Dyna Might-I've Got the Power and Ray of Light Haley Galaxy-The Martian Hop Mango Tiki Wiki-Hot Hot Hot and Jump in the Line Pickles BLT-Rock Around the Clock and At The Hop Sweetie Candy Ribbon-I Want Candy Cloud E. Sky-Future's So Bright Pillow Featherbed-Mr. Sandman Prairie Dusty Trails-Ramblin' Man Suzette La Sweet-Un Parfait Monde by French singer Ilona Mitrecey Bijou Treasure Trove-Treasure by Bruno Mars Clarity Glitter Gazer-Clarity by Zedd Charms Seven Carat-I Wanna Be Loved By You Dazzle n' Gleam-Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Harmony B. Sharp-30 showtunes: 1. The Concert Etiquette Rap from School Daze 2. Hello Everybody from Compose Yourself 3. Pirates All Are We from Pirates 4. Take Me! from Arf on the Housetop 5. The Puppy Song from Arf on the Housetop 6. Something's on the Woof from Arf on the Housetop 7. We're the Clowns from Clowns the Musical 8. You Wanna Be A Pirate from Pirates 9. We Haz Jazz from the musical of the same name 10. Let's Jam from We Haz Jazz 11. Old Enough to Sing the Blues from We Haz Jazz 12. Pandemonium 13. I Speak Six Languages from Putnam County Spelling Bee 14. The Rules from Putnam County Spelling Bee 15. Go, Go, Go Joseph from Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat 16. Miracle from Matilda 17. The opening number from Into the Woods 18. SpearNana from Stinky Kids: The Musical 19. King of New York from Newsies 20. No More Angels in Heaven from Joseph 21. A Mostly Mozart Morning from Compose Yourself 22. Bob Humbug, The Christmas Grump 23. Composer's Rap from Compose Yourself 24. Waltz with Me from Compose Yourself 25. Stinky Kids Theme Song 26. Trouble from Stinky Kids The Musical 27. Any Dream Will Do 28. Stowaway from Pirates the Musical 29. The Granny Awards theme song 30. So Long, Everybody from Compose Yourself Forest Evergreen-Timber Sugar Fruit Drops-Sugar Sugar Bubbles Smack N Pop-Popcorn (made famous by the Annoying Thing/Crazy Frog) Twist E. Twirls-The Twist Jelly Wiggle Jiggle-Mahna Mahna Fancy Frost n' Glaze-Lalaloopsy (I Want Candy parody from a commercial) Choco Whirl Swirl-Twist and Shout Cake Dunk n' Crumble-I Melt by Rascal Flatts Candle Slice O Cake-Happy Birthday to You Frost IC Cone-Ice, Ice Baby Smile E Wishes-My Shiny Teeth and Me Playhouse Sunny Side Up-Crazy for Loving You Bluebell Dewdrop-Sunny Day (same recording as SpeakToMeCatalog.com's Daisy Twist) Happy Daisy Crown-High Hopes (same recording as Cuddle Barn's Andy Ant/Climbing Ant on a Plant) Special Editions Crumbs' Tea Time- It's Lalaloopsy Time! (From a commercial.) Lady Writes a Poem-Annie's Song Berry's Blueberry Party- Get This Party Started Misty's Full of Tricks- Abracadabra Blossom's a Busy Bee-Flight of the Bumblebee (the classical composition) Pepper's New Recipe-Hot Hot Hot Pepper's Midnight Snack-I Want Candy Pepper Cooks Up Fun-Hey Good Looking Mittens Bundles Up-Sleigh Ride Marina's Sea Adventure-The Tide is High Sahara's Desert Dream-Dreamlover Marina's Beach Day-Wipeout Peanut's Elephant Act-Entry of the Gladiators Mittens' Sleepover-Sweet Dreams Baby Spot Paints Purple-The Rainbow Connection Peanut's New Trick-Won't You Come Home Bill Bailey Jewel's Bubble Bath-Splish Splash Pillow's Storytime-Between the Lines (Pop Dreamers) Bea Plays in the Rain-Singing in The Rain Misty's New Tricks-Every Little Thing She Does is Magic Fairytale Themed Scarlet Riding Hood-Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? Cinder Slippers-Someday My Prince will Come and A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes Prince Handsome-Sneeze Polka (from the Prince Street Players' version of Cinderella) Tuffet Miss Muffet-Right Here Waiting for You Curls 'n' Locks-I Will by the Beatles Dotty Gale Winds-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Tinny Ticker-If I Only Had a Heart Baley Sticks 'n' Straws-If I Only Had a Brain Kitty B. Brave-If I Only Had the Nerve Little Bah Peep-The Lonely Goatherd Pix E. Flutters-You Light Up My Life Lady Stillwaiting-Love Story (by Taylor Swift) Sir Battlescarred-Topsy Turvy (from the Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996 movie) Pete R. Canfly-You Can Fly Snowy Fairest-Whistle While You Work Mermaids Coral Sea Shells-Part of Your World Sand E. Starfish-Better Together (Pop Dreamers) Ocean Seabreeze-Summer Wind Pearly Seafoam-Sitting on the Dock of the Bay Holiday Themed Ones Christmas Holly Sleighbells-Jingle Bell Rock, Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Run, Run Rudolph Mint E. Stripes-Here Comes Santa Claus, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree and Deck the Halls Winter Snowflake-Winter the Snowdoll (parody of Frosty the Snowman) and We Wish You A Merry Christmas Ivory Ice Crystals-Winter Wonderland, My Favourite Things and Jingle Bells Noelle Northpole-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas, and The Most Wonderful Time of the Year Easter Cotton Hoppalong-The Bunny Dance (from Fanboy and Chum Chum) Sprouts Sunshine-Easter Parade Lucky Lil' Bug-I Can See Clearly Now and High Hopes May Little Spring-Peter Cottontail Halloween Candy Broomsticks-Witch Doctor and I Want Candy Scraps Stitched 'n' Sewn-Somebody's Watching Me and Spiders and Snakes Pumpkin Candle Light-This is Halloween and C-A-N-D-Y (from Fanboy and Chum Chum) Furry Grrrrs-a-Lot-The Monster Mash and Purple People Eater Boo Scaredy Cat-People are Strange, The Addams Family Theme and Thriller Valentine's Day Velvet B. Mine-Love Potion Number 9 Playhouse Toffee Cocoa Cuddles-Stupid Cupid Crumbs Loves Chocolate-Sugar Pie Honey Bunch Littles (nursery songs play) 1. Tricky Mysterious-Once in Silly Land (childrenlovetosing on YouTube.com) 2. Tiny Might-We Are Super Heroes and You and Me to the Rescue from The Backyardigans 3. Spoons Waffle Cone-Ice Cream Song (lyrics from mothergooseclub.com) 4. Red Fiery Flame-The People in Your Neighbourhood 5. Sprinkle Spice Cookie-I'm A Little Teapot 6. Specs Reads-a-Lot- We're Lalaloopsy Littles (from a commercial), The ABC and Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from VeggieTales) 7. Bundles Snuggle Stuff-Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer 8. Matey Anchors-Down By The Bay, Row Row Row Your Boat and My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean 9. Petal Flowerpot-Inch By Inch, Row By Row 10. Bow Bah Peep-Little Bo Peep and Mary Had a Little Lamb 11. Pita Mirage-Alice the Camel 12. Mimi La Sweet-Alouette and Frere Jacques 13. Trouble Dusty Trails-She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain, Clementine and Home on the Range 14. Scribbles Splash-I Can Sing a Rainbow and Colors (from Nick Jr. Sings) 15. Ribbon Slippers-Cinderella (from Songsforteaching.com) 16. Trinket Sparkles-Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes 17. Beauty Fairest-More Beautiful from Veggietales 18. Twinkle N. Flutters-Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star 19. Kiwi Tiki Wiki-Banana Boat 20. Stumbles Bumps 'n' Bruises-Button Up Your Overcoat 21. Cape Riding Hood-Over the River and Through the Woods 22. Squirt Lil' Top-Boom Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy? 23. Blanket Featherbed-Brahms' Lullaby (Lullaby and Goodnight) 24. Twisty Tumblelina-Knees Up, Mother Brown! 25. Sherri Charades-Make 'Em Laugh (from Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) 26. Twirly Figure Eight-Ring Around The Rosie 27. Whiskers Lion's Roar-Patty Shukla's Roar Like a Lion Girls The Lalaloopsy Girls are the Lalaloopsy characters as high-schoolers. Bea Spells-a-Lot-Complicated Cloud E. Sky-Since U Been Gone Jewel Sparkles-Lalaloopsy Girls Theme Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff-Love is an Open Door (from Frozen) Pix E. Flutters-Magic from Xanadu Crumbs Sugar Cookie-The Sweet Escape Storm E. Sky-Girlfriend (clean version) Peanut Big Top-Unwritten Tippy Tumblelina-Baby One More Time Dot Starlight-One Way or Another Spot Splatter Splash-These Boots are Made for Walking Suzette La Sweet-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun April Sunsplash-Pocket Full of Sunshine Pickles BLT-Come Clean Haley Galaxy-E.T. by Katy Perry Pillow Featherbed-22 Lala-Oopsies Princess Anise-The Rainbow Connection Princess Sesame-You Are My Sunshine Princess Lavender-Right Here Waiting for You Princess Nutmeg-the Lala-Oopsies Jingle Princess Juniper-Somewhere Over the Rainbow Princess Saffron-I Will Mermaid Opal-In My Life Mermaid Treasure-Mermaid (by Train) Mermaid Anemone-Under the Sea (from the Little Mermaid movie) Mermaid Water Lily-Candle on the Water (from Pete's Dragon) Fairy Tulip-Starlight, Starbright Fairy Lilac-5 Little Butterflies (from Barney and Friends) Fairy Daffodil-If You're Happy and You Know It Fairy Fern-The Hokey-Pokey Mermaid Gilly-I Love You, You Love Me (from Barney and Friends) Mermaid Tadpole-Pat-a-Cake Mermaid Kelp-Row, Row, Row Your Boat Mermaid Fin-Sailing, Sailing Seahorses and Horses Sunstar-Hooked on a Feeling Brittlestar-Dreamlover Dottyback-Sea Cruise Seasquirt-Take Me to the Water Hazelnut-A Horse is A Horse (from Mr. Ed) Scone-The Hamster Dance Tea Biscuit-Ride of the Valykries Cashew-The Chicken Dance Almond-William Tell Overture Macadamia-Macarena Lalaloopsy Ponies Snap Pea-Schmeerskahoven from Animaniacs Slippers-Blue Danube Juggles-Swan Lake Checkers-We Like to Party (aka The Vengabus) Pina-Jump In The Line Jamberry-You're The One That I Want Pink Melon-La Bamba Tangerine-Mambo Number Five Mulberry-Schnitzelbank from Animaniacs Sunnystar-Take Me to the River Pinkpetal-Don't Worry, Baby Skyblue-Yellow Submarine Ropes-Let's Twist Again Mocha-She Works Hard for the Money Waffles-Do You Like Waffles? Mallow-How Sweet it Is Flutterwings-Don't Worry, Be Happy Honeycomb-Charlie Brown Was a Clown Lady B.-The Love Bug Glowy-Fireflies by Owl City Winterfleece-When Santa Claus Gets Your Letter Ruffles-Yakety Yak Starry Night-The Midnight Hour Workshop Clown-We're the Clowns and Charlie Brown Nerd- Bunny-The Bunny Hop Cowgirl-Rawhide and Sweet Home Alabama Sailor- Pirate-You Wanna Be a Pirate and Pirates All Are We Mermaid-Be A Star from Pop Dreamers Fairy- Genie- Ice Cream- Princess- Angel- Ballerina-